Lucy in the sky with diamonds
by Naughtygirl-317
Summary: Harry regresa de la lucha contra el señor tenebroso y se encuentra con que una chica lo estaba esperando.....HHr..... dejen Reviews porfis


Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
  
Picture your self in a boat on a river  
  
With tangerine trees and marmalades skies  
  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
  
a girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
  
Se encontraba sola en la biblioteca, tratando de estudiar para los NEWTs, dado que era su último año en Hogwarts, pero no lograba concentrarse a causa de la angustia que le producía no tener noticias de Harry. Él se había marchado, dejándola sola, para enfrentarse a su destino, para cumplir con la profecía, la que los marcaba – a él y a Voldemort- como iguales, la que decía que uno debía morir en manos del otro.  
  
Una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, seguida de muchas otras, estaba preocupada por él, no solo como un amigo, sus sentimientos hacia Harry iban más allá de una simple amistad, era... AMOR.  
  
Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
  
Towering over your head  
  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
  
And shes gone  
  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds...  
  
Cuándo comenzó a sentir aquello por el chico de la cicatriz, creo que fue desde el primer encuentro con él, en el compartimiento del expreso Hogwarts, cuando buscaba la rana de Neville. En un principio solo era admiración y agradecimiento por haberla salvado del troll, aquella noche de Halloween, durante su primer año, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aquel sentimiento fue remplazado por el amor, no amor por el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, sino amor por Harry, solo Harry, la persona que la había acompañado durante siete años, pero justo cuando estaba decidida a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, la dejó. Nuevas lagrimas surgían por sus ojos.  
  
Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies  
  
Every smile as you drift the flowers,  
  
That grow so incredibly high  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que se marchó para cumplir con su destino, todos estaban muy afectados, pero en especial una chica, su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, se pasaba todo el día pensando en él, no ponía atención en clases y por las noches se la pasaba llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
Un día se encontraba paseando en las cercanías del bosque prohibido, cuando lo vio; corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, estaba muy mal herido, pero pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, cuando lo alcanzó, él cayó en sus brazos.  
  
Newspaper taxis appear on the shore  
  
Waiting to take you away  
  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
  
And youre gone  
  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds...  
  
Los días pasaban y no despertaba, Hermione se la pasaba todo el día en la enfermería, viéndolo tumbado en una cama, con su mano tomada entre las suyas, no lo soltaba, como si al hacerlo su mundo se derrumbara. Estuvo inconsciente casi una semana, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a la chica dormida sentada en una silla, junto a su cama, sosteniéndole la mano. Harry se levantó de la cama, tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y la deposito en una cama junto a la suya, al momento de hacerlo Hermione despertó.  
-Harry...- dijo en un susurro y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar,  
mientras lo abrazaba- ... ¿por qué lo hiciste?, estaba muy preocupada  
  
- Shh!!, tranquila todo terminó, ya no temas, Voldemort no regresará  
  
- Harry... creo que debes descansar, aún no te recuperas del todo  
  
- Tu también deberías descansar, puedo notar en tus ojos que no has  
dormido bien en mucho tiempo... y es mi culpa  
  
- Claro que no es tu culpa, yo... yo solo...  
  
- Descansa, no digas más, ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti, te lo prometo  
  
- Pero... es decir, ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque me importas y no voy a dejar que nada te pase... nunca  
  
- ...  
  
Sin discutirlo más, se durmió tranquilamente pensando en que la persona  
que tanto amaba se encontraba a su lado y nada ni nadie los iba a separar  
jamás  
  
Picture yourself on a train in a station  
  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties  
  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile  
  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes  
  
El tiempo paso muy rápido, Harry ya se había recuperado totalmente de las heridas causadas por la batalla contra el Lord oscuro, y ahora paseaba junto a Hermione por las cercanías del lago  
  
- Harry, tengo algo muy importante que decirte  
  
- ¿qué es Hermione?  
  
- Bueno.... verás... yo...  
  
- ¿tú?...  
  
- yo... te... te... te amo  
  
Harry no hizo esperar su respuesta y tomó a la chica suavemente de la cintura para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, el cual demostraba todo el amor que se tenían  
  
- yo también te amo Mione  
  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds...  
  
Notas: Qué tal les pareció?......Dejen reviews para la pareja más linda de Harry yap?..... eso......gracias por leer mi historia, la canción utilizada se llama: "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" y le pertenece a The Beatles, es el tema central de la película "I'm Sam". Y bueno lo escribi hace bastante tiempo y mientras desempolvaba mi PC lo encontré y decidí publicarlo. Cualquier comentario – excepto virus claro- los pueden mandar a mi mail: Besos a todos. Naughtygirl-317...(. 


End file.
